Iziya's Secrets and Reiko's Revenge
by Ceraya Yuy
Summary: Yuka is no more slave, Yami is returning to like Yuka but Iziya plans to stop them and wreck Ceraya's life. She tries to preceed to a plan where she can kill Ceraya and her family and claim the righful spot as Queen. But more things happen and things star
1. The Evil One

The Evil One What is his problem? What is with his attitude towards the slave called Yuka? Iziya, I have seen her plenty of times. ~*~ It was a nice cool day, snowing tons and tons of pure snow. No matter how cold it was, my beautiful doves flew the air with me. I loved this kind of weather. I went to my chambers and pulled my closet doors open. I spotted all the beautiful gowns that my mother and father bought me. Naru my maiden/best friend always tidied my room. Hikaru was also a good friend of mine as well. As I dressed my self in ordinary prince outfits I walked out to have so many maidens telling me to take it off. I went to Yami chambers to tell him that dinner was ready. As I headed there myself, I spotted his slave Yuka dragging a big bag of things. She spotted me and bowed down quickly, "No, it's okay. No need to bow. Need some help?" "But your majesty. It is not appropriate for a Queen like you." "No I am just a princess. Yami has no queen, yet." I smiled and helped her out. I said a couple of words under my breath and the bag went to the fountain, making us taking a ride on my birds. "Come on, it's fun." "But. I am a slave. I can't do this." "Relax. I am royalty." She got on with me and my birds flew towards the fountain. Iziya watched me closely with her eyes. 'Ceraya, just because you have Yami on your side, I will get you to give me the rightful place as the great duellist.' 


	2. The Enemy

Chp2: The Enemy  
  
I was called to Yami and Iziya's chambers, "CERAYA!" I stood there not talking but having my arms crossed. Iziya smiled evilly that I was getting into trouble. "Oh Yami, calm down. She's just a princess." "Excuse me, Iziya, when did you become queen. You just want to claim that place!" I knew Iziya very well, she always loved to bribe her way to the top and do horrible things to the people to give her what she wants. Iziya looked at me with her envious eyes. "Bud out lady!" "I am royalty! Don't talk to me like that!" My guards came in seeing what is wrong. "Princess? Is there a problem?" I faced them, "Yes, get Iziya out of here." "Yes." I always had the higher stakes. My family was richer and better than Yami's. Yami thinks he has more magic than me but he is wrong. I act like I have no magic but I do. My pink cape moved a little while the guards took Iziya out. After she left we were alone. I looked at Yami, "Don't forget this Yami. I have more power than you. Never think you have more power than me. Iziya I will let you handle." I started to walk towards the doors until I saw blackish eyes starring into mine. "Who's there!" The door automatically opened revealing Yuka, Yami turned around to see her, "You pathetic slave! Don't eavesdrop on my meetings! For you shall have some punishment!" Yuka knew what it was when I saw her look. "Yami! I will take her!" "What??" "I said I would give her the punishment." Yuka faced me, "Your majesty." Yami turned to Yuka and then towards me. "But." "I won't repeat myself again! I said I would take her!" I grabbed Yuka by the wrist and pulled her out of the room. I knew Yuka had some magic powers, I could always sense them. As I pulled her into my room I closed the door. She faced me with her dirty looking face. "Why did you bring me here?" "Because, you know that there is a special celebration dedicated to Iziya. So I am going to get you something very fancy." "But I am a slave." "Don't worry, Yami has to be told. I have much more power than him, I can buy you from him or I can just let you free." "But. haven't you heard all those nasty rumours from people. The Yagami's suck, haven't you heard it?" "I have but I am a princess here to save people's lives." "Why do you dress up like a prince? You look like you were going to go to an army." "I know, I work in the army, I defend my country. My parents would have never let me but I decided it for myself." "So. why do you plan to become a princess then?" "So I can get my rightful spot as a claimer princess. I am the only girl child that wants the thrown spot." "I thought you didn't." "I don't really want it but all my older brothers and sister wants me to take it." I sat down and placed all the dresses down, "Here Yuka. You will no longer become a slave anymore." I placed the given dresses in Yuka's hands and took off her chains. Yami had presented me with Yuka's bracelets because I wanted them back from Iziya. "Yuka, these belong to you don't they? Well you can keep them, since you're no more of a slave." "Oh my gosh! I AM FREE!" I smiled until I heard the procession bells. "Let's go." I changed my outfit into a white kimono sort of dress but I had a pink cape with white fur on the edges. My hair was down with four pink ribbons in my hair. Yuka dressed up very nice with my help so that she can look her best for Yami. As we headed in I saw Iziya very jealous of Yami helping Yuka to act proper for a princess like me. I smiled and then walked over to Seth and Ryu. (Ryu is Brayden. He couldn't become Tasuki so Tsuki made up a name for him. Which is Chanh Thi.) Seth adored my beauty but he loved Maiko as well. Maiko walked towards him asking him to dance. As they both smiled they said a goodbye to me. Naru and Hikaru were busy having fun as well. I was glad, so I went outside to look at the glamorous stars and the fresh scent of air. A light breeze went by when I entered. No one was outside so I decided to do some fun flying. So I took off my cape and spread my draconian wings out and started to fly around. I did flips and whirls and it was fun. Naru and Hikaru came out and spotted me and decided to come join me. But before they did someone called them back in. I didn't mind, as I sat down on a ledge for the balcony I sniffed in some great scents. My Millennium Item shined when the glimmering moon shined on it. I knew I was in heaven but I never knew it felt good to be a kid again. Tomorrow was a day of swimming for us in the royal pool at Seth's house. Seth wanted to make Yami comfortable so he invited the most pretty and charming ladies to attend. "FINALLY THE NEW PRINCE TO MARRY IZIYA!" 'New prince?' I shook off my smelling and went back in to see him. Iziya was so ready to make Yami jealous, Yami spotted him and Yuka knew that Yami was getting jealous or was he mad? I headed over to see the man; it was a man with white and light purplish grey hair with very dark brown eyes. He lifted his hood up and spotted Iziya and then to me. He focused on me for a while and stood up. "Iziya, your future man has come." Her family was clapping for her and everything. Iziya smiled in her newly sewn robes and then spotted me, "Aren't you jealous? Or is it suppose to be Yami that is jealous?" Yami spotted her but never spoke a word about it. Yuka's small smile faded to a frown. 'What's going on? Was everyone informed about this? Why is everyone so sad?' I never knew the answer to my question except the next day I found the answer. ~*~ 


	3. The Killing of CerayaReiko’s parents

Chap3: The Killing of Ceraya/Reiko's parents  
  
' My mother. my father. All dead today. Just like that, after the procession and then here in there room dead, stabbed and killed.' I hid my tears from flowing, Iziya acted like she was crying but she was faking it. Naru and Hikaru were crying with me, today was the worst day ever. Emotions flew in me; I couldn't hold it in longer. My millennium item started to glow, I screamed in the pain that my family vanished from me, Yuka tried to stop me but couldn't. Not even her power matched mine; my power was very powerful than all the millennium items combined. For mine was pure darkness and not immortal soul can handle. No matter how strong Yuka or her aibou was, it was no use. I had unleashed the power within me. The Sennen Eye appeared on my forehead and I screamed even louder, Iziya was watching this in great fear and so was everyone else. I changed into a girl with a dark soul and pure evil. Her hair was very long and it was dark purple. She watched me sober and sealed me in her item on her neck. Her eyes were silverish black. Her outfit was nothing like mine, the outfit looked gothic. All black with only white ribbons tying it up to her. Her hair was held in black ribbons and on her neck besides the millennium item was a necklace with a red gem glowing. Her hands had golden bracelets but it did match her outfit. Who was she? Why did she come out of me? ~*~ 


	4. The Truth and The Secret of Iziya’s and ...

Chp4: The Truth and The Secret of Iziya's and Yami's  
  
I looked up and spotted everyone freaking out. My dark dress followed me as I went up to Iziya and slapped her. "Kisama, you evil oni!" "Yami, she is hurting me! Help!" Yami tried to help her but it didn't work, his magic was no use on my grips. "Stay out of this Pharaoh!" I blasted him one of my most strong knock out orbs. "You know. dark magic!" "Iziya, I think you know it too. Because it reveals the secrets behind you pretty face. Trying to marry Bakura to make Yami and I jealous and give you whatever you want. Trying to get Yami to do your stuff and even to take Yuka's virginity. Trying to get Yuka's soul trapped into your millennium item. I know all your secrets! But very unnoticing was that you planned to kill my parents with Yami long time ago. Not only that but you and him already killed my parents didn't you. Now you plan to get Ceraya into a slave and then you can have her rightful spot because once the royal family parents are lost when a child is only 14 they will lose their place as rightful ruler of the thrown. You knew this and you planned to kill them but you never could because there were too many things in mind, like then bodyguards and Ceraya and her friends." "Who are you? How do you know my secrets? These might just be all lies. Do you actually believe her?" The people were too scared to answ3er, "She is joist saying this so that you guys can kick me out!" "Liar!" Hikaru got an arrow ready to shoot, "I saw you. Not only were you evil and hateful and jealous but you also wanted me and Naru to do your dirty work. We never really obeyed you but we did tell Ceraya all about it. Don't forget Ceraya is 14 and she is rightful for the thrown. She isn't 13, you just thought wrong because everyone was spreading a false rumour. I think you have just failed to do your mission." "I still have one more question, who are you?" "I am Reiko Shinoharu. The rightful girl of impure souls and the Pharaoh's Master! I claim this place because I was the one to teach him this magic." "No! NO! You can't be!" "I am!" I threw her to the other side of the room. "I think a little lesson might know." (Here is the great discovery of why I hate Yami Yugi.) I took one of my bracelets and threw it on the floor. "I call upon the evil spirits to grant me the power! Moon! Stars! Sun and Elements! Grant me the power of the four gods! Suzaku! Genbu! Seiryuu! Byakko!" A whole entire dream wave flooded Yuka and everyone that wanted to know the secret. ~*~ 


End file.
